The NEXT Legend of Zelda
by Lerois19
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Link defeated Ganondorf. Now the story has switched from revolving around Link to revolving around ten kids who may become the next Ancient Sages.
1. The beginning

The NEXT Legend of Zelda  
  
Chapter 1: After the defeat of Ganondorf  
  
The boy with short blond hair stood up. He was wearing a green tunic and brown pants. His boots were Kokiri, given to him by his father. His belt had the Triforce engraved on it, given to him by his mother. He was sixteen, but his eyes shined like a little kid's eyes in a toy store. "Link, the Hero of Time. That is where this legend all starts. Do you want to know what he did after he defeated the King of Evil, Ganondorf?" he asked.  
  
"Got lost in Termina?" the boy with light brown hair past his ears asked. He was wearing a red button up short-sleeved shirt over a white one and black pants. His gray and red sneakers were on the table in front of him. His green eyes showed a very obvious sense of boredom.  
  
The third boy was in another chair looking at the sky. The white clouds above them reflected in his brown eyes. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and white pants. "He got lost in an alternate Hyrule and he had a sister, but he was going for defeating Ganondorf again. Hey, how many times has he had to fight Ganondorf anyway?" he asked.  
  
The second boy thought a minute. "Well, there's one for each game, but in the old ones he was just Ganon and he looked like a pig. How they went from pig to Gerudo is beyond me," he said.  
  
"This is The Legend of Zelda! Not how many times did Link fight Ganondorf!" the first boy said. He quickly looked around. "Now, I know most of what happened right after he defeated Ganondorf. See, he put the Master Sword to rest, saved Termina, and then came back to Hyrule when he was around the same age he was when he beat Ganondorf and did it again. It's all very confusing."  
  
"Well of course it's confusing," the second boy said.  
  
"I know one way we can make it less confusing. My name is Keen Barren. I was found as a baby near the Gerudo's Fortress shortly after the defeat of Ganondorf," the third boy said.  
  
The second boy nodded. "Smart. Pitch Luminos is my name. I'm the grandson of Rauru, the Ancient Sage of Light and my family is huge on Sages," he said.  
  
"My name is Aubrey Celf. I am the son of Princess Zelda and Link. You see, after the defeat of Ganondorf, Link decided to set his roots in Hyrule and have a son," he said.  
  
Pitch and Keen laughed. "Or two," Pitch said.  
  
"And two daughters. Tell them about the other kids, Pitch. I'll tell them about the academy," Keen said.  
  
"Beforte Link had Aubrey with Zelda, he had three other children. The first is Erel Floods, daughter of Ruto. The second is Midori Marigold, daughter of Saria. The third is Lie Colt, son of Malon. Of course, each child knows they're one of Link's kids, but the mothers think Link only has one child," Pitch said.  
  
Aubrey looked around. "You guys are lucky Mom isn't here," he said.  
  
Keen rubbed his hands together. "Now the school. Shortly after the defeat of Ganondorf, a school was made by the Seven Sages. This school would hand pick the next possible generation of Sages. At the Sage Academy, you can be one of ten different Sages: light, shadow, forest, water, ice, fire, wind, spirit, thunder, and Sapere. Sapere is Seventh Sage. The three of us are first year In-trainings on vacation from the academy," he said.  
  
"My older brothers are both fifth year Light Mages," Pitch said.  
  
"We should introduce the other guys in our group," Keen said. "Pitch is Light, Aubrey's Sapere, I'm Spirit, Erel is Water, Midori is Forest, and Lie is Thunder. Also we know three other kids who are fire, ice, and wind. Our Fire and Ice are the Carmons from Thailand, Tune and Harmony. They're also training to be samurais. Mark Cartes is Wind, and man is he obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! and poker. We don't know a Shadow. It's one of those Harry Potter/Slytherin things, yo."  
  
Aubrey nodded. "That's about it. Or to the most part anyways. Well, we must depart. The Clock Town Carnival starts in four days and it takes a day to get there from here, Come on guys, let's go hit the ranch to get our horses," he said.  
  
"I guess the story's over. Later," Pitch said.  
  
Is it truly over? Yeah, right. 


	2. The Other Kids

The other kids  
  
"We're being watched," a girl said. She had shoulder length green hair and was a little short. Her green clothes matched her hair. Even her boots were the same color.  
  
The other girl looked in the same direction as the first. She looked Hylian except for spots on her neck, arms, and legs, and the fins on her arms. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing all blue and some blue flip flops. "Um... okay," she said.  
  
The boy didin't even look up. He was feeding the animals at the ranch. This boy had spiky red hair and was wearing dirty work clothes. Normally, he wore just a shirt, jeans, and boots; the perfect clothes for riding.  
  
All three of these kids were sixteen and they all had blue eyes. It was one of the things they got from their father, Link. The first girl is Midori Marigold, daughter of Saria. The second girl is Erel Floods, daughter of Ruto. The boy is Lie Colt, son of Malon. They were usually good kids, but they did like to get in trouble by sneaking off to the Forest Temple, the Ice Cavern, or even Clock Town looking for treasure.  
  
Three more kids arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. Two were boys and one was a girl.  
  
The boy in the front had blue hair covering one of his blue grey eyes. He was wearing grey, black, and white camoflauge and blue and white tennis shoes. "Are we ready to Yu-Gi-Oh or what?" he asked.  
  
"Calm down, champ," the other boy said. He was a boy from Thailand and he had black hair and brown eyes. On his head was a white sailor's hair. His grey sweatshirt said Yale across the front and he was wearing black pants that showed his ankles and white shoes.  
  
The girl had long black hair almost to her elbows. She was also from Thailand and she had the same brown eyes as the boy. she was wearing a yellow kimono shirt and green pants.  
  
Mark Cartes and Tune Carmon were both fifteen. The girl was Harmony Carmon, Tune's younger sister by a year. Mark was a major card player who always won a few dollars when it came to gambling. Tune and Harmony lived in the famous Sock Tower on the border of Hyrule and Termina where they ran a samurai fighting room using wooden swords.  
  
"So, where are the guys?" Mark asked.  
  
Midori sighed. "Late as usual," she said. "Keen should be keeping more of an eye on Pitch and Aubrey. Actually, Phil should be keeping more of an eye on the three of them."  
  
A young man was pulling Pitch and Aubrey into the ranch by their backpacks. This man had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and dark purple, almost black, pants. His shoes were the same color. This was Phil Luminos, Pitch's older brother. Phil was twenty years old just like his twin brother, Bob. He is the oldest of the group, making him fell responsible for the other nine. School was his life, but so was his TV show "Who Wants to be a Fairy?"  
  
Keen was laughing. "We had to stop at the TV station to set up a replacement host, and Pitch and Aubrey tried to grab a few of the costume girls," he said.  
  
"Are we leaving or what?" Erel asked. She looked at Lie who had gone inside to change his clothes. "Come on, pony boy. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
Lie hitched two horses to a cart. "Happy now, fish princess?" he asked.  
  
Pitch and Aubrey straightened their backpacks. "You're evil Phil," Pitch said.  
  
"I'm driving. Get in the cart everyone. We're going to Clock Town for three days," Phil said.  
  
Everyone got in the cart and was on their way to Clock Town for a fun vacation.  
  
And this week's fairy is... LINK! 


End file.
